Heart Broken - A (MommaCQ) Undertale and BATIM short story
by UndertaleJunkie
Summary: This is a story between Bendy and the MommaCQ gang! Bendy finds himself in their world wondering how he got there or will he even survive to see his friends again? Go check out MommaCQ and thebbros on tumbler! ( IDONT OWN EITHER OF THESE!)
1. Chapter 1 Geno

**So here is my new story! I know everyone has been waiting for Mix Up to update but since I am fixing some major things in the story you can read this while you wait! Be sure to check out my other story Mix UP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Geno**

* * *

"Come on Error! Faster!" Geno yells with glee. He hasn't had this much fun in weeks. It was nice to be out of the hospital and stroll around the park.

"I don't know Geno... Mom would kill me me if anything bad happened to you..."

"Stop being such a sour skeleton, Error! Come on, I'm fine... I'm out of the hospital and can even walk! Only mom recommended I went in a wheelchair but still-"

"You're not fine... You've never been fine and you know it..." Geno turns his head around to find Error's head deeper down inside his hoodie. The reason he had his hoodie on in the first place is because he doesn't like to be close to new people or even less, look or talk to them. Especially in big places like carnivals and parks that are always busy.

"Error... I know that this has been difficult for you... but just... just look at me..." Geno turns his wheelchair around and stretches his hand. He lifts Error's trembling chin and wipes away his stray tears as he looks into his eyes. "I'm fine now... And if I do end up in the hospital again, just know, that I love you... I always will..." Geno smiles as Error smiles back. A genuine happy smile.

"Ok then... you better hold on because I'm gonna blast off in 3... 2... 1... VROOM!" Error and Geno giggle as they speed past tall trees and bushes. Error starts to swerve the chair a little to make it seem more like a rollercoaster but the wheel gets caught on a rock. Geno's laughing stutters as he gets thrown into the bushes.

"GENO!" Error yells as he rushes to Geno's side, festering and prodding over him. But that quickly stops as Geno snorts and starts to laugh again, louder this time. Error is dumb-founded but quickly catches on and he starts laughing too.

After a while Error gets up and gives Geno a hand. He brushes of the small leaves and dirt off of him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Error asks as he settles Geno back into the wheelchair, despite his small protests.

"Ha, yes Error, for the thousandth time, I'm fi-." Geno stops abruptly. Something shiny caught his eye. He leans in his wheelchair for a closer look but he still can't identify it.

"What's the matter Geno?" Error asks curiously before he also spots the golden glint.

"Let's go investigate!" Geno says suddenly as he jumps out of his wheelchair, excited.

"Geno! You know you shouldn't leave your wheelchair! Mom said-"

"I know... I just want to take a quick look..." Geno says as his voice drifts of into the green. Error swears under his breath as he follows him.

Error stumbles around, as he lost Geno. The shiny thing was gone too. His breathing disorientates as he turns around continuously, searching for his brother. He needed to calm down. He breathed in and out slowly. It helped a little until a voice came from behind him.

"ERROR! Whatcha doin' out here?!" Error jumps and turns around to find his friend Ink standing behind him. His smile radiated almost like it was a living thing itself.

"What are you doing here?" Error asks.

"I got bored and wanted to play with you and Geno... I saw the wheelchair and footprint leading to you... Speaking of Geno, where is he?"

"I don't know I-"

"Error! Come here quick!"

Error doesn't hesitate as he rushes towards Geno's voice, leaving Ink behind, feet crushing the few fallen leaves on the soft dirt ground. He stopped abruptly as he saw puddles and drops of a black sticky substance. He looked closer to the ground and realised it wasn't just black but also a little red. Blood maybe?

"Woah, what is that? Is it paint?" Ink asks startling Error again.

"Would you stop doing that?! I'm trying to-"

"Error please!" Geno's voice was louder this time.

"GENO! I'm coming!" Error shouts as he approaches a line of bushes. Right before he could enter, he runs into his brother, both of them collapsing backwards.

"S-Sorry Error..." Geno says as he rubs his head.

"Geno! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!? Are you-"

"Error! Calm down! I'm okay! I just called you because I found someone..."

"What do you mean found someone? Did they try to hurt you? Cause if they did I'll-"

"Hey! You found Geno! Hi!" Ink waves at Geno while Error just glitches annoyed.

"Stop scaring me!"

"S-Sorry..." Ink looks at the ground.

"No... I'm sorry... I should've been watching my back..."

"Error..." Geno interrupts, he stares at him. "The person I found... is a monster, I think... and they are hurt... I don't know what to do..." Geno's bottom jawbone starts to tremble. Error realises that he is actually worried. He can't bear to see his brother like this.

"Ok, let's see how bad it is okay?" Error tramples into the bushes, Geno and Ink right behind him.

Error spots the monster right away, he wasn't very hard to miss. It was a mostly black monster with a white bowtie, two equal length horns, a pointed tail and shoes that seemed to be attached to his body. The only blood he saw was from a small head wound. Even though he was unconscious, it seemed he was somewhat in pain.

"Ok, he seems to just have a small head injury... Nothing serious. So stay right here with Ink and watch him, I'll go get mom." And with that Error was gone, leaving Geno, Ink and the monster by themselves.

Five minutes went past and Error still wasn't back yet. Geno didn't know when to expect them back. It was a big park, Mom and Fresh could be anywhere. Geno sighs. He about to just take the monster himself somehow until he heard rustling and calling. The voice got louder and he was able to identify it.

"Geno!?" His mother called out.

"Over here!" He crawled out of the bushes and waved to her. Ink's head popped out too.

She notices the skeletal wave and rushes towards him.

"Oh Geno, I'm glad you're alright!" She kisses his forehead gently, making Geno push back and grinning slightly. "You too Ink." she says as she pats his head.

"Mom! Not in public!"

His mother giggles.

"W-Where's Error and Fresh?"

"Oh, I asked them to grab the first aid kit from the van... At least the information he told me gave me the impression that this person was injured?"

Geno looks up. "Yes... he needs help."

His mother looks at him worried. "You're not hurt either, right?"

"Yes mom, I'm okay..." Geno looks back at the bushes and points. "He's in there."

His mom and Ink shuffles quickly into the bushes to investigate as Geno stays put to watch for Error and Fresh.

"I wonder where you came from..." He whispers as he digs into his coat pocket and pulls out a golden framed photograph. It seemed to be covered in the same substance of the monsters blood. Only it seemed old and it covered most of the picture, but not enough to cover all of it. The only thing that was visible was a monster... like the one he found. He flipped the picture to reveal a small scribbled name in marker. Bendy.

"So that's your name, huh... He says quietly as looks back at the bushes.

"GENO! I got the first aid kit!" Error says as he runs up out of breath. Geno jumps at the sudden noise.

"I think you mean 'we' brah..." Fresh says.

"No, all you did is-"

"ERROR, FRESH, GENO! Come here quick please! And bring the first aid kit, NOW!"

The skeletons do as their told and swarm into the bushes to reveal CQ, hands all sticky with that gunk from earlier. What was that stuff?

"It seems he is more injured than we thought. He has lost a lot of blood from an injury on his back/shoulder. We need to take him home, there is no time for the hospital... We need to go now..."


	2. Chapter 2 Bendy

Chapter 2 - Bendy

* * *

The monster jumps awake to be announced to extreme pain in his shoulder. What had happened? He looks around to a cozy colorful room. A single bed lay to the right of 'his' cot that is covered with miscellaneous monster plushies. Wonder if these are from some kind of game... The walls are striped with many colors and the floor has big spots. Everything is in color...

He gets up, careful of his injuries and walks up to the wall. He touches it, fingers dragging down the wallpaper.

"It's beautiful..." He whispers. He never imagined one day he would see color. He was only able to see black and white due to the fact that he-.

"Oh, you're awake! That's great to see... How are you feeling, Bendy?" Bendy jumps back in surprise.

"H-How do you know my name?! Who are you?" Bendy asks quickly as he steps backwards more. A skeleton with a colorful scarf was standing in the doorway, smiling nervously. There was a glitch over his right eye and his arm was in a cast which was the same color as the scarf.

"Woah, I didn't mean to startle you... I'm Geno, and you are in my room. I found you bleeding out in the woods next to the park so I helped you. As for your name..." Geno shuffles to his drawer and pulls something out of it and approaches Bendy. "I found this picture with it on the back..."

Bendy's eyes widen as he yanks the picture out of the kids hands and looks at it. It was covered in his ink... again. But just at the sight of the picture made his just a little bit happier than he has been in a long time.

"Heh... I knew that this stuff would come in handy..." Bendy says as he reaches into his bowtie and grabs a tiny vial of clear liquid.

"What's that?" Geno asks as Bendy uncorks the bottle.

"Just some ink remover..." He says as he opens his 'mouth'. Geno's eyes widen as he swallows it all in one swig.

"I-I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to drink that!" Geno stutters.

"You'd be surprised how many times people say that..." Bendy says as he rubs his finger against the picture. The ink comes right off as expected. His smile grows wider the more people he uncovers. His grin is a mile wide as he uncovered the last person. He looks at the happy face of the wolf. His brother...

Bendy didn't even remember tears trickling down his face until he heard Geno's worried voice again.

"A-Are you okay?! Why are you crying?"

Bendy looks up and smiles lightly.

"I... Its nothing... It just makes me happy to see them again..." Bendy wipes his tears away and stares at the wall again. He got so mystified in it he almost didn't hear Geno's voice again.

"I-Is there something wrong with the wall?" Geno asks.

"What color is this?" He asks, eyes still attached to the wall.

"Color? That is purple..." He answers.

"And what about your scarf?" Bendy asks again.

"That's red..."

"Red..." Bendy repeats.

"Have you... not seen color before?" Geno questions.

"No... I was colorblind. But I've always dreamed of seeing color... It's more beautiful than I imagined."

Bendy then strolls over to Geno's bed and picks up a plushy from the gigantic pile.

"What is this?"

"That is a Umbreon, a dark type Pokemon."

"I like it..."

"It was one of the many gifts my brother gave to me, but I would be happy to let you borrow it if you'd like!" Geno smiles as Bendy just blinks.

"Thank you... This means a lot to me... So, what exactly is 'Pokemon'?"

"It's a very popular game! You start out as a trainer and pick out any three of the starter Pokemon. Then you go on a journey, make friends, and try to catch all the Pokemon all while trying to stop bad guys who try to hurt them."

"Huh... you might have to show me that sometime... It sounds... fun."

Geno's smile grows wider. Bendy sits on the bed and sets down the Umbreon next to him. He then unwraps the bandages on his head. He didn't really need them. They will still heal on their own anyways. But, he left the one on his shoulder so he wouldn't get scolded. That happened the last time he did that. Besides, it still hurt...

He set his head in his hands and exhales a frustrated sigh. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Geno walks up to him and asks, "What do you mean?"

"I can't remember how I got here... I was... in a cave and... then all I saw was dark and... I woke up here..."

"Im sure you will remember soon! Just try again later!" Geno says as he sits on the bed next to Bendy and sets a hand on his knee for comfort.

"How about we go downstairs and get you something to eat. I bet you are hungry after you slept for about a day from when we found you."

"I slept a whole day?!"

"Yeah... To be honest, you did lose a lot of blood so... I wasn't very surprised."

Bendy looks down in shock. It must have been a bad one...

"You ready to go?" Geno asks after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 Geno

Chapter 3 - Geno

* * *

"Do you like sandwiches?" Geno asks as he grabs the peanut butter from the pantry and the jelly from the fridge. It was a little past lunchtime so he decided to make one for himself too.

"A-Anything is fine, thanks..." Bendy says. He looked really distracted ever since he woke up.

"Everything okay? You seem distracted..."

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. Just... so many colors and things..."

Oh duh... He remembered that Bendy was originally color blind and he is now seeing color for the first time. Of course he would be distracted.

"Well, if you have any questions, just ask, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you." Bendy pauses for a moment. "Is there anyone else home?"

"Nope... Since you were still unconscious and I knew more about you, Mom left me in charge while she took my brothers shopping."

"You have brothers?!"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I... yeah I do... His name is Boris. He is younger than me but we are like two peas in a pod. Actually..." Bendy digs into his pocket and pulls out his picture from earlier. He points to the wolf next to him. "That is him..."

"Oh, he's taller than you..." Bendy's face turns red.

"I know! I've always been short."

"Sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay. Everyone makes that mistake. It's actually kind of funny to think about sometimes..." Bendy continues to look around as Geno finishes up the food. He grabs two plates, juice boxes, and sets them all on the table.

"Heh, you like to make food for your brothers?" Bendy asks as Geno starts eating his sandwich.

"Yeah. I like to be the one responsible for them. I like to take care of them."

Bendy just hums at the thought as he wolfs down his sandwich and drink. He waits until Geno is done to talk again.

"So, what now?" He asks.

"I don't know... You want to watch TV?"

Bendy's eyes light up. "Yeah! I haven't seen a TV before! I mean projectors were the things back where I come from."

"Huh, well we can sure do that..." Geno states as he walks into the living room and grabs the remote. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, as long as they have colors in it!"

Geno laughs. "Of course, Bendy." He switches through the channels until he gets an idea. "Hey, you said you wanted to know more about Pokemon, right?"

"I mean yeah, it seems really interesting!"

"There is a whole show about it and the first episode is on on channel 109."

Geno clicks the buttons and Bendy watches intently. He looked like he was already addicted by the first video. After about 2 episodes, Bendy became quiet.

"Hey, Bendy, are you enjoying the show so fa-" Geno stops talking. Bendy had fallen asleep, quietly snoring while sitting up. Geno smiles. He gets up and lays him down, careful of his shoulder, and lays a blanket over him. "Sweet dreams, Bendy..."

After a while, Geno starts to doze off too until he hears a click of a door unlocking. "Geno? Are you here?" 

"Yeah! In the living room." He shouts as quietly as possible.

"Why are you so quiet?" His mother asks until she notices Bendy on the couch, sleeping. She smiles warmly. "Did you find anything out?"

"Nothing really... but, he did tell me this..." Geno says as he looks back a Bendy sadly. "He can't remember what happened before the incident... All he remembers is that he was in a cave and woke up here..."

"Hmmm, maybe he hit his head too hard? I mean he was bleeding when we found him... I guess we'll find out later... But, you'd better get to bed too. You have a doctors appointment tomorrow, bright and early..."

Genoa whimpers slightly. He hates the doctors. Ever since he was a little baby bones, he was constantly going in and out of the hospital. "I don't wanna..." Geno whines.

"I know you don't, but we have to..." CQ rubs his head as she sits on the armrest of the couch. Her face looks worryingly towards Bendy. "Do you think he will be okay? He seems to be attached to you..."

"I think he will be fine..." Geno yawns sleepily.

CQ smiles. "Okay sleepyhead, let's get you and Bendy up to your room before you fall asleep." She says as she picks Bendy up like a child with one hand and Geno's hand with the other.

"Mom?"

"Yes Geno?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, silly."


	4. Chapter 4 Bendy

**Chapter 4**

 **Bendy**

* * *

"Hey Boris, have you located the last piece?"

"No Felix, not yet... What about the other pieces? Are they in the Machine?

"So far so good... Bendy said he would do the last piece, but that was an hour ago... I hope he is alright..."

"I think he should be good for the time being... but we should check on him just to be sure..."

"I agree with you there... let's go."

* * *

"I gotta try..." Bendy whispers to himself as he just stares at the lever. "It might work... I could be a sacrifice to save everyone else by being the last piece. Everyone could forget and I could be a hero... for once... No more suffering..." Bendy places the last screw in place for the second to last piece to stay in place. He stands right in front of the invention and closes his eyes as he flicks the lever down with his magic, the Machine roaring as gears turn full speed. It whirs and shakes, for there aren't enough pieces but the machine stops. Bendy looks confused, inching closer until it sucks Bendy in, leaving ink all over the floor.

Bendy pounds and pounds but can't go anywhere. A jarring pain in his soul causes him to start to lose consciousness right when he was spit out again. The only thing he sees before he blacks out is Felix and Boris heading towards him, screaming.

"Wuh? What happened- No... NO! I didn't... I... I did...?" Bendy looks down to find himself in a puddle of boiling ink, claws extended and blood on his gloves. He looks up again to the horrific sight. Felix bending over the lifeless body of Boris... his _brother_. Tears corrode his eyes as he sobs, head in his murderous hands.

"Bendy... it's ok... it wasn't your fault."

Bendy looks up to find Felix in front of him, eyes saddened. He sets a reassuring hand on Bendy's shoulder but Bendy just cringes away. "NO! I don't want to hurt you too!"

"No, Bendy, you didn't-"

"YES I DID! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S... he's dead..." Bendy gets up and runs. He doesn't even know where he is going, but he doesn't care.

"BENDY! Wait!" Felix yells after him, but Bendy keeps running, away from his problems. He has been doing magic just recently and he did read about able to make a portal. But, the only downside is that it could make him extremely tired and sick... or maybe turn into that... that _thing_ again.

He stretched his hands out and focused hard. He could already feel his energy being drained away but he kept pushing until a hole formed in space. It grew bigger until it big enough to step through.

He had to be quick before Felix-.

"Bendy!"

"Sorry, Felix... goodbye..." Bendy steps into the portal before Felix could say another word.

"AAAAH!" Bendy screams as he jumps out of his sleep.

"WHA?!" Another voice sounds beside him.

"AAH!" Both scream simultaneously.

Bendy looks over to see Geno staring back, but for a second, instead of Geno it was the face of his brother's corpse. A small, single tear was all he needed to start a downpour. Bendy tries to hold it back but makes it more noticeable as Geno looks at him worried.

"Bendy? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Geno asks.

Bendy just sobs as he grips his Umbreon. He remembered everything. He wished he couldn't remember like before, but of course the curse would make him remember. He felt movement next to him. He looked up and saw Geno sitting on the bed, a warm smile on his face. It almost made him feel like nothing bad could happen.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bendy just stares for a while until he has the courage and says three little words. "I remember... _everything_..."

"You... You remember?! But, isn't that great?! You remember what happened so maybe you can go back soon!"

"That's just the thing... I can't go back... Not after what I did... I-I just... I can't go back."

Geno was about to say something but he got interrupted by a women rushing in the bedroom. She had short pink hair and neon peace sign pajamas with matching neon pink slippers.

"Geno! What happened? I heard you scream!"

"It's okay momma, Bendy just had a bad dream... we're okay..." Geno calls. His mom, Bendy assumes, seems to calm down some as she walks over to where the two boys were huddled.

"Well, is he he okay?"

"I-I'm fine... just startled... just remembered..." Bendy mumbles.

"Remembered? Like your memories?" Geno's mom questioned.

"Y-Yes... Um... n-not to be rude but... who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is CQ, the mother of Geno, Fresh and Error. Of course you haven't met them yet, but I'm sure you will tomorrow!" CQ starts to head for the door.

"O-Oh... Well... sorry for waking you, I'm okay now... just startled me I guess..."

"Only if you're sure... just come to me or Geno if you need anything, okay?" She smiles as she exits the room, leaving Geno and Bendy still together on the bed.

"You sure you're okay. Bendy?" Geno asks as he yawns.

"I'm fine... *yawn* I'll be okay..." Bendy huddles closer to Geno as he give a small chuckle.

"Okay... goodnight Bendy."

"Goodnight..." Bendy barley was able to finish his sentence as he falls into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Bendy

**Chapter 5**

 **Bendy**

* * *

Bendy bolts awake again, that was the fourth time that night. He looks at the digital clock on the bedside table; 6:45 am. He sighs as he sits up and stretches. If he kept this up any longer he would go insane. As he looks around after rubbing his eyes, Bendy realises Geno isn't in the bed next to him. Confused, he starts to stand up but sits back down again. He felt dizzy all of a sudden and grabs his head, but he just shrugs it off and sways onto his feet again and heads towards the hallway. He wonders if Geno had somewhere to be... it could be and if so he wouldn't worry about him, maybe they left a note or something?...

As he was about to tramp down the stairs, Bendy reached his hand out to the rail and halts. His glove was red. Was it his imagination? He blinks over and over and pinches himself. Definitely not dreaming. He inspects it closer, it was definitely... _blood_.

Bendy zooms down the stairs to the nearest mirror he could find, which was by the kitchen doorway, and peers into it. His head was bleeding, the blood trickling down his forehead. Bendy thinks for a moment. This had to have healed by now, wouldn't it? At least it should have scabbed over or something. He shakes the questions out of his head and focuses to the importance of his health.

Bendy focuses and uses his magic, swarming all of it to his head wound. Surprisingly, his magic closed it enough that it stopped bleeding. When had his magic been so weak? Usually, it could heal someone in a number of seconds. Why was it so... _useless_?

But without thinking too much, Bendy realised he was as hungry as a kid that needs his daily T.V. show. He strolled into the kitchen and spotted a note on the kitchen table.

 **Dear Bendy,**

 **Geno has an appointment and will be gone most of the day but will return around night-time. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. P.S. There are pancakes in there; labeled.**

 **Love, CQ**

Hmm... Pancakes? What are those? To calm his curiosity, Bendy opened the fridge and sure enough there was a plate with a piece of paper attached to it. It read- _chocolate chip pancakes_. His mouth watered as he picked up a circular disk of cake. As it entered his mouth, Bendy was in a whole new world. He grabbed two more and sat down on the couch in the living room.

Bendy looked around for the remote and found it by the lamp next to the sofa. As he was about to grab it he saw a picture next to it. It had Geno, CQ, and two other skeletons. One was black with blue stripes down his cheeks and the other looked like he came out of the 90's, YOLO glasses covering his eyes. Bendy smiles.

"So these must be your brothers, huh Geno?" Bendy talks to himself.

Minutes have passed as Bendy was watching cartoons when his head starts to spin.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good... I should probably lay down."

And before you could say "Go Pokeball!" Bendy was out cold.

Bendy wakes up hours later, eyes adjusting to a skeleton sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Wuh?"

"Woah, radical guest is awake! That's totally great, broseph."

"Who are you?"

"Oh right... I'm Fresh." And with that, he was attached to the T.V. not saying a word.

"Uh, okay... I'm Bendy..." Bendy's head was still spinning a little, but he ignores it.

"FRESH! You parasite! Stop mixing your gross neon clothes with mine!"

The new voice made Bendy jump in surprise. At the top of the stairs, a fuming black skeleton was glaring daggers at Fresh.

Bendy just stares as Fresh continues to watch T.V. unfazed.

"Sooo... that must be Error, am I right?" Bendy asks.

"Totally right, bro."

"Are you gonna do anything? Like apologise?"

"I could... but it wouldn't really mean anything... I can't feel."

"What do you mean can't feel?"

"I'm weird... I can't feel emotions like anyone else. I don't get it..."

"Huh... Well, at least you could see color for your whole life... To be honest, I would rather not care about anything than not see color. It would make things so easy..."

"Whatever you say..."

"Umm, is your brother okay? He's coming this way... really pissed off..."

"Nah, he's always like this..."

"Really?"

"Totally bruh. He always is making excuses to hit me or something..."

"What?! That's not right! Even if he is mad he shouldn't hit you! He is your brother."

"And yet I can't care about it... just like I can't care about Geno... That's why he gets mad..."

"Speaking of which where is-"

"FRESH! Stop ignoring me! Get your FUNKING butt up there and fix it!" Bendy jumps as his face appears in between his and Fresh's.

"Just a second Error-bruh... Teenage mutant ninja turtles has a special going on and I want to watch it- "

There wasn't much time for Bendy to react when Error slapped Fresh's face, _hard_. A giant bruise was left immediately afterwards on his left cheek. Anger bubbled up inside of Bendy as Error lifted his fist again. He couldn't just stand there and watch an innocent person get punished for a very stupid thing. Even though his magic is weak, Bendy figures there should be enough power to last him a little while and why not waste it on being good? He has to make up for what he did anyways...

Error looked surprised as he couldn't move his arm anymore. He looks to his right to find Bendy holding his hand out, white magic surrounding it.

"What are you doing? Let me pound this guy!"

"NO! What you are doing is wrong! Just because he doesn't always do things the way YOU want, doesn't mean you can swing on him whenever you want. He made a mistake, just let him fix it. Give him a chance!"

"I gave him a chance long ago and he threw it away! He doesn't get any more chances..." Error strains againsts the magic even harder, Bendy grunts from being in uncomfortable pain but still holds on. Bendy is getting tired.

"What is going on here?!" A new voice yells.


	6. Chapter 6 Bendy

**Chapter 6**

 **Bendy**

* * *

Everyone turns around to find an adult skeleton standing in the doorway. He had mismatched white eyes and scars all over his body. His scowl seemed to scare Error a little. Perfect. With the rest of his strength, Bendy threw Error forwards, towards himself and stared him right in the face.

"Don't ever do that to your brother again..." Bendy glares more and then releases his magic, Error dropping to the ground.

"I was 10 minutes late and this happened... Just my luck... Who are you?" The skeleton asks, also darting glances at his injuries.

"I'm Bendy... Who are you?"

"I'm Asy. I'm the babysitter for when CQ is gone... although she did tell me about a new guest, you must be him."

Bendy pants, sweat pouring down his forehead. What was happening to him?

"Do you know where Geno is?" Bendy asks.

"He is at a doctor's appointment, he will be back soon." Asy says. Bendy sighs a breath of relief.

Error just glitches angrily. "Why would you care? You don't know anything about my brother!"

"Actually, Bendy-bruh slept with Geno last night. I saw them huddled together when I got up to get a radical glass of water."

Bendy looked terrified as Error's eyes glitched out and he glared at him hard. He hyperventilates, scrambling backwards into the wall.

"It's not what it sounds like! He was just making me feel better, I swear!"

"About what?! Stealing things that don't belong to you?!"

"N-No! It was just-"

"Just what?! What was SO BAD that you had to take my brother?" Error yells. Asy tries to step in but Bendy hold him back with his magic.

"It's fine, let me handle this..."

"How about you go back where you came from! Go back to your own brother!"

"I can't..."

"And why not? Is your brother in another place where they like to steal and pilfer things? If you love your brother like you say, then leave. Oh wait, it must be because he doesn't love you! Or even better, you don't love him!"

Error kept talking but Bendy couldn't hear him, he was trembling too hard. His vision started to flicker and the air turned ice cold, so cold that Error, Fresh and Asy could feel it. They all stare at Bendy as his eyes turn red. He felt so much power as he grabbed Error by the collar of his hoodie and pulled him closer.

"DON'T MENTION MY BROTHER AROUND ME! I LOVED HIM!" He screams. It was so loud that the whole house shook.

"You know why I can't leave?! Why I have to stay here?" Things start to float in the air as his magic and anger grew stronger. Error had complete terror in his eyes. Bendy tries to stop the anger and words that were about to come out of his mouth, but his body wouldn't let him.

"I'M STUCK HERE BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS DEAD!"

Bendy's eyes returned to normal as he realized what he just said. The room was total silence, except for the quiet sound of crying as Bendy slowly floated back down to the ground. His tears didn't stop flowing for anything. Everyone just stared as Bendy kept crying, but he didn't care. His brother was dead.

"Bendy..." Asy obviously tried to think of something to say, but came to a blank.

"I-It's my fault... I-It's my fault he is dead..." Bendy whispers over and over. He hears the shuffling of feet as a boney hand layed on his shoulder. He already could tell who was sitting next to him. Bendy grabbed his torso and continued to sob.

"Bendy, it wasn't your fault that you brother is dead... death happens at the most random times. There must have been a reason he died." Asy stated.

"No... there wasn't any reason that he died... because I killed him... *sob* I killed him... but I didn't mean to... they said it wasn't my fault... the stupid Machine... why did I have to pull that lever..."

"I'm sure that he forgives you... I don't believe you killed him if you loved him..." Asy had a scared look on his face, but only for a second.

Bendy just stares as he breathes heavily from using so much magic. He couldn't keep using his magic like this everyday, unless he wanted to go unconscious. He looks at Error, who still was completely speechless.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me in my angry state... you didn't need to see that... nobody should."

"We forgive you Bendy... _right Error_?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry..." Error says, almost genuine.

"Totally forgive ya, Bendy bruh!" Fresh says, even though he had nothing to apologize for.

"Soo... I'm sure after all that you guys are hungry... how about I make my famous mac and cheese special! I could use a helper... Error? Would you like to help me?" Asy asked almost forcefully.

"Fine..." Error just walks into the kitchen with Asy, Asy whispering something to Error and Error responds but not happily. Bendy and Fresh were left to their own things.

"I guess I should clean this up..." Bendy says.

"Sure..." Is all Fresh says as he grabs the remote and turns on the TV, which was somehow still intact.

Bendy was confused and then remembered that Fresh had problems since he didn't have feelings. "Could you help me?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, bro!" He gives him a toothy grin.

Bendy smiles as he and Fresh cleaned up the things that fell when Bendy used his magic. Bendy and Fresh just finished cleaning when Asy yelled "Lunch is ready!"

Asy brings out bowls of noodles with yellow sauce over it and juice boxes. He hands them out to each of the kids. "I think we should pick a movie to watch! What movie should we pick?"

Everyone at once says, "Pokemon!"

Asy laughs. "Okay, Pokemon it is!"

As Asy was switching through the channels, Bendy was starting to feel off. Yes, he was already tired from using so much magic, but this was a different feeling. Some kind of nausea? Pain? He wasn't sure, but it didn't feel good. His chest began to feel tight and his breathing became hesitant, more noticeable. The 'pain' came from his soul. He closed his eyes and tried to make it go away, but to no avail. Asy was starting to give him worried glances but Bendy kept saying, "I'm fine."

After a while the pain became tolerable, but still wouldn't go away. He eventually had the courage to eat something. The food was good and the juice soothed his throat, it made his body relax. But just as he thought the pain was gone it came back so suddenly, so hard, that it made Bendy yelp. He gripped his chest. That sure got Asy's attention this time.

"Bendy! What's the matter?" He says rather calm for the situation at hand. The two skeletons on the floor looked at him questionly.

"My chest... hurts..." Bendy coughs. His airway was blocked now. He couldn't breathe.

"Can you breathe?"

Bendy shakes his head no. The pain was bad. It hurt. His body even glitched, which surprised him. He hadn't had a Glink attack in years. (A Glink attack is where his body makes it appear it has ink on it, off and on, like a glitch. Sometimes he even teleports to another spot for a while if he was scared or determined enough. A Glink. Creative, right?).

"Bendy? Stay calm okay? It's okay..." Even though the babysitter had terror in his eyes, he still stayed calm. It made Bendy feel safer than he actually was. He had tears streaming down his face, as it was very painful.

"Error, did your mother tell you about this?"

"N-No... I didn't know he was sick!"

Bendy's eyes went dark for a moment. He remembered something... oh no..! He still had- oh, but what was it called?! Oh yeah! It was called-

"Bendy!" That voice snapped him out of it. He was now partially laying down and partially sitting up. Asy's hand was supporting him. He had passed out for a second. Bendy felt tired, he wanted to just close his eyes... "Bendy, stay with me! Please! Don't close your eyes, okay?"

Bendy glitched again but nods... He was feeling sick, and like the not good kind of sick. Bendy knew what was going to happen... He remembered. He needed to get away from them. Please glitch again... Please!

Luckily Bendy glitched and ended up a few feet away, leaning against the wall, before his vomited into his hands. It was thick black ink... _he still had the_ _ **inkness**_ _..._


End file.
